1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sealed electronic devices having external mechanisms for actuating internal switches, and more particularly to a watertight spotlight having one or more detachable handles, where each of the handles includes a mechanism for actuating a switch internal to the spotlight enclosure.
The ability to completely seal the electronic components of an electronic device within a single enclosure is desirable for many reasons. For example, in the case of a spotlight or flashlight, providing a sealed beam enclosure is desirable since the flashlight may then be used under water, will be explosion-proof, and will be protected from harsh, corrosive atmospheres.
The ability to completely seal a hand held spotlight is complicated by the need to provide an external switch or other means for turning the light off and on. Normally, the external switch will penetrate the beam enclosure, potentially breaking the seal of the beam. While various approaches are available for sealing the switch, such as placement of a flexible membrane over the switch, providing sealing rings and gaskets, and the like, the presence of an aperture in the enclosure is a potential failure point.
With the present invention, the difficulty in providing a suitably sealed switch is rendered more difficult by the desire to provide detachable, interchangeable handles on a common beam enclosure. It is further desired that each of the handles include a manually actuated button or lever for actuating an internal switching mechanism within the enclosure.
It is therefore desirable to provide a switch assembly which allows the use of such detachable handles on sealed beam enclosures, where the handles include a portion of the switch assembly capable of actuating the remainder of the switch assembly inside the beam enclosure without the necessity of penetrating the beam enclosure.
2. Description of the Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,912 discloses a flashlight having a reed switch mounted next to a slidable magnet. The flashlight enclosure, however, includes a penetration, and the patent does not disclose the concept of interchangeable handles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,052 discloses a single switch housing incorporating a slidable bar magnet mounted adjacent a reed switch. U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,360 describes a keyboard switch comprising a depressable bar magnet located next to a reed switch. U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,655 discloses a spotlight having a permanently fixed pistol-style grip.